Shizuma Hoshigaki
is a shinobi of Kirigakure's Hoshigaki clan. Background Shizuma was once a teacher at the Kirigakure Academy. During a sparring match between Kagura Karatachi and another student, Kagura quickly went into a frenzy, nearly killing the student. Shizuma stepped in to take the blow, saving the student. While all the others quickly rejected Kagura, viewing him as a monster like his grandfather, the Fourth Mizukage, Shizuma secretly applauded Kagura's bloodlust side, insisting that he was as he should be for the coming age. Since then, Shizuma always kept watch of Kagura, protecting him from harm. Personality Shizuma hungers to restore Kirigakure to the way it was in the era of the Bloody Mist.Weekly Shōnen Jump More than desiring it, Shizuma is shown very driven to it. A schemer, he gathered a group of followers to aid in his goal. He seems to have respect for people who stand up for themselves and possesses an interest in Boruto Uzumaki. He is shown to be very imposing with a low tolerance for failure as Tsurushi Hachiya and his gang were stiff with fear at admitting to their failed mission. Shizuma is also a brutal, unforgiving leader who does not hesitate to execute his subordinates for their errors. Shizuma is also delighted at the prospect of a coming conflict, reflecting a bloodthirsty side reminiscent of his fellow clansman. His hatred at the current peaceful era comes from the view that it has been erasing all mentioning of his clan, believing that the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage are in fact using a strangle hold to force the change in Kirigakure's nature. His ambitions were shown to even form his own personal Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Appearance Shizuma is a deceptively older looking individual despite still being only in his teen years.Boruto episode 28 He is a tall young man with pointed teeth, wavy, shoulder-length wavy black hair which he usually lets face all over the right side of his face, and light blue eyes. He wears a red, sleeveless, pinstriped turtleneck shirt along with matching arm-warmers and black pants. He also carries a sword strapped to his waist. Seemingly when emotionally worked up enough, he produces two sets of gill-like features under his eyes. After declaring war he dons a sleeveless black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and grey hemming, worn as a surcoat in the traditional style. Across his chest is a long thin scar he got from Kagura after taking a blow that Kagura intended for a student. Abilities Shizuma is a natural-born combat maniac. Having been a former teacher at the Academy, and still being rather young, Shizuma is a very capable ninja. Physical Prowess During his first meeting with Boruto, he showed remarkable speed, able to completely disappear from his target’s gaze and then appear right before them instantly.Boruto episode 25 He also has considerable endurance, barely flinching after Kagura slashed him across his chest and quickly afterwards caught the following sword strike with his bare hand. As with many Kiri ninja, Shizuma excels in kenjutsu, able to effortlessly deflect a barrage of shuriken launched at him. He is also able to use ninjutsu in unison with it to enhance his strike. Nature Transformation Shizuma is highly proficient in Water Release, able to produce two water prisons simultaneously from a distance. Even more, he is able to manipulate them into the air. He can also produce a swirling water stream around his sword, greatly augment its destructive power. New Era Field Trip Arc When Hassaku Onomichi gets into a fight with Boruto, Shizuma breaks it up and tells him to leave the Academy kids alone. Before leaving the scene, he compliments Boruto for having guts to stand up against Hassaku, and tells the students to enjoy their stay in the "Village of the Bloody Mist". Later, he sent a group of delinquents to attack the visiting students. When annoyed by how easily they were defeated, he gave them one last chance to show their worth. After their effort failed and they reported that Kagura Karatachi would be reporting to the Sixth Mizukage, Shizuma was delighted in this. This was followed swiftly by Shizuma striking down Hachiya for his failure. Later, when Kagura accepted the test to earn Hiramekarei and began practising with it, Shizuma approached Kagura, reminding him of his bloodstained past and the debt he owed to Shizuma. Shizuma claimed that the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage were cruel people who assassinated people who opposed their pursuit for "peace". As such, Shizuma said he was beginning a revolution and wanted Kagura as a part of it. When Boruto denied the accusations, he attacked Shizuma, who effortlessly repelled his assault. When momentarily caught off by Boruto's Lightning Release, Shizuma's team, his own personal Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, appeared to aid him. As Boruto scoffed at the name as there was only six members including Shizuma, Shizuma however pointed out that he was including Kagura. Boruto attacked again, only for Shizuma to swiftly defeat him. Ultimately, Kagura accepted Shizuma's words and agreed to join him on the condition that they spare Boruto's life. Shizuma and his team then went to collect the other six weapons of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Trivia * Shizuma's given name literally means , while his surname means . References